I love you, after death
by Law of Effect
Summary: A story about Giselle Gewelle's relationship with the befallen Bambietta Basterbine, includes a skewed look at romance, with dominance, humiliation and lust playing a big role. Rated M/MA. I suggest you to reread all of Giselle's appearances in the original manga, for better understanding of what's going on. Be warned of very dark themes.
1. I love you, after death

"Gaaaaah! Guhuhuhu...*Whimper* Gaaaahaaaahahaa! *Sob ***** "

We see Bambietta Basterbine kneeling and crying as she looks at her dark skin, and knows that she can no longer be considered alive. The scene takes place somewhere in the battlefield of the Seireitei and Wandenreich war. It appears that Bambietta just learned the fact that she had been revived and is still grieving very profoundly because of that fact.

"Uau! Aren't you a sad looking person, Bambi-chan?

"Ah, I'm sorry! A sad looking zombie! Wahaha~"

Giselle stood tall before the kneeling and sobbing Bambietta, displaying a proud image..

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

An explosion shook the place, clearly sent into motion by Bambietta's sternritter power. Bambietta was now standing in the middle of the ground scorched by her explosion, madly grinning and certainly feeling a little bit better now that she got to let go of her pent up burden in the form of violent aggression. However,

"Ugh!"

A punch wrenched Bambietta's stomach, followed by a kick to the head, and another punch, and a kick, a barrage of hits which all left her feeling very weak and painful again. A sudden push made Bambietta's half-dead body easily lose balance and make her fall into a sitting position, because a big rock was behind her.

"Uogh.."

"I hate when you look alive."

Said Giselle, who was now again standing in the front and gripping Bambietta's neck, making her teeth grind against each other, because even though she was now undead, she did not want to go through dying all over again.

"So I have to..."

"Punch you back into your form"

Giselle stricken Bambietta again, making her support herself by by an arm.

"I...I-i-I'm sorry."

-Uttered Bambietta, showing remorse while bleeding all over from her bruised face. Witnessing that, Giselle loosened her grip.

"Ca-can I ha-haa-ve some more of y-your blood pl-please.."

"Ahhhh Bambi. See, this is why I adore you. This is why I adore all of my zombie subjects. But especially you..."

Giselle shown a smile grow on her face as she gently caressed the disheveled hair of Bambietta, trying to put it back into order.

"The way your eyes are furiously wide open, struggling against being closed, their whites contrasting with the dark color of your skin and hair, so beautifully..."

 ***** chu~* She left a kiss on the cheek of "Bambi's" lifeless face,

"You're so dead! And you're mine..."

Giselle allowed Bambietta to bite on her arm to suck out her blood, which was essential in order to keep Giselle's curse up and for which all her zombies lusted for more than anything in this world.

"K-kahhh!" -Bambietta let out as she quenched her thirst.

"Giselle..."

"And let me fix that bruisey-wuisey body of yours. My zombies should be complete replicas of their alive life looks~" Added Giselle in a happy tone.

 _This is my life now. After I have been defeated by Seireitei captain Sajin Komamura, the four of my friends decided to get rid of my position as their leader, and ended my life. However, Giselle Gewelle chose to keep me alive after death, probably because it would be a waste for her to not use me._

 ** _"The whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die! That you'll be killed if you lose!_** ** _If you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning?!"_**

 _Those were the words I have gone by when I was still alive. Life matters. Those who manage to keep their life are the victors._

 _I thought they are strong. I prized life. I prized survival. Now...I'm being my own contradiction..._

 _I have to cling to Giselle and be loyal only to her...but...if that's the case, shouldn't I have lost my personality? Giselle still keeps me able to think, speak and feel. As if...I, Bambietta Basterbine, I am immortal...but I am also very weak, and only her lowly subject._

 _I don't know where fate will lead me now. I still...don't want to die._

 _I know that if I want to stay alive, I have to stand by Giselle._

 _End of part 1_

* * *

Wow! I think this was a nice one! Thank you for reading. To update you on what I'm doing, I have to say that even though I really wanted to, I find it difficult to write a story for Candice, since myself I dislike when authors or art creators contradict a character's personality in their work too much, so that would make me a hypocrite...Therefore I need more time and experience to write a story for her true character.. But it is coming! That's because I dearly love all the Sternritter girls/"Girls of the Wandenreich" and I'm planning to write at least a short story for all of them: Lilotto Lamperd, Menines McAllon, Candice Catnipp and of course Giselle Gewelle feat. Bambietta Baserbine! Now, GiGi is my favourite of them (and he/she is easily the most favourite for many people, evidenced on Pixiv) so it was not difficult to write this story for you! And I promise to write seven more chapters. See you there!


	2. Boku

Hello my dear readers, I am really sorry that I got to publish this second chapter so late. Right now I'm on vacation, and that means I have to travel a lot to meet with my family and distant relatives. Plus, I'm obviously lazy (and out of ideas!) often too much. Still I hope you will enjoy reading this second part of our story and then come back for more! Also, as you probably know the characters of Giselle Gewelle as well as Liltotto Lameperd are most likely dead as of the happenings in the latest Bleach manga chapter releases. Oh well. Knowing that sure makes all Giselle fans feel bad. However, that's what the realm of fanfiction is for, to realise the dreams and hopes which won't be realised in the canon material. Therefore rejoice, because I will definitely not make Gigi's death happen in this fanfic, and design a much more interesting ending to their story! So stay tuned!

* * *

"Fuu-fu-fuuu~"

Sternritter Z Giselle Gewelle was flying around the battlefield and looking for all the fallen bodies of soldiers which she could "pick up" and add them to her own zombie army. Bambietta Basterbine had to follow her, now retaining her afterlife appearance.

After a while of unsuccessful searching, Giselle stated:

"Ah, I'm tired Bambi. Looks like there are no worthy zombies here."

By "worthy zombies", Giselle referred to fallen bodies of Seireitei captains and lieutenants or other strong warriors. However, it would naturally be difficult to find a strong Seireitei warrior lying dead, or what Giselle would consider most precious – near death, since such body state would allow her to create the most powerful subordinates of her power.

"Let's get down and rest, shall we?"

Giselle expressed the words with a charm in her voice, although...

"Hey! Do you hear me?!"

Due to the nonresponsiveness of Bambietta, Giselle grown angry.

"Are you even listening to what I say? How much of a mindless zombie have you became, seriously?"

"A-I am sorry dear master, I did not think-"

Bambietta replied, however she was immediately cut off:

"That's true! You keep sulking and spacing out!"

Giselle risen her arm about to hit poor Bambietta, but she stopped amidst her action, only eyeing her for a short moment.

"-Aah, honestly-I am too tired for this now. Just follow me and we'll settle down somewhere"

After they found a suitable and safe place to rest, we see Giselle and Bambietta both vacating some room of an empty building. Giselle was sitting with her legs hunched and covering her face in her thighs, obviously sad about something, while the long posture of Bambietta was laying flat near a wall, as if trying to sleep.

(Even though Bambietta could not ever lose her consciousness in her state, it would still be more relaxing to her body and mind to lay in that position)

 _Uuurgh, she's not listening! How can we have fun when she's not listening! She doesn't even notice me... Makes me want to hit her again, buuut...I don't think that method is working...Wait, why am I even caring about that? Stupid..Stupid Bambi! I...I don't know!_

Those were the thoughts rambling around Giselle's head, as her emotions were clearly thrown off-balance right now. Trying to regain composure, Giselle first lifted her head off her knees and sneaked at the room, which was filled mostly with empty space. She couldn't help but have her eyes wander to look at Bambietta again. Seeing the tall, near-perfect and sexy body of the girl wearing the skimpy outfit which bared and exposed Bambietta's body a lot - made her blush and feel uneasy, as usually whenever Giselle eyed Bambietta too much.

 _I can still do it. I can still make her...listen. Afterall, I, am in control. All I need to do is arrange the perfect situation._

So she thought, standing up and hoping that she is right.

"Wakey, Wakey, my dear Bambi!"

"gi...Giselle...erm...yes master?"

"Aw, you silly billy, you know, you should call me Gigi!"

"he...agh-...Gigi"

Uttered Bambietta faintly, since she was visibly feeling parched and weak, most likely due to the deficiency of Giselle's blood.

"Hihi...very nice. I see. This is what you want right?"

Giselle bit her finger and made a small trickle of her blood flow alongside it. Even though to a normal person such view could likely be considered something gross, Bambietta adored it very much, since the times when Giselle let her consume the blood were not very often.

"Sure, I'll give it to you." -Said Giselle while giggling and letting the small drops of red liquid fall from her finger into Bambietta's mouth.

"But, on one condition."

Now Giselle took away her finger.

Bambietta felt blissful for the short while when Giselle let her taste her blood again, but she felt her hunger grow even more when it was taken away.

"I want you to make me feel good first."

Bambietta felt like she didn't hear it right, so she gazed into Giselle's expression, seeking confirmation. In fact, Giselle was blushing and returning the gaze into "Bambi's" eyes smilingly.

"Ho-How ca-can I make you feel good, m-master?

"Shhhh, you don't need to ask, just follow my lead ok? And I told you to call me Gigi, remember?"

"Yes, Gigi" -followed Bambietta, still lusting for Giselle's blood, as well as getting ready to have a more intimate encounter with her.

"fufu~~ Now, I want you to give me - a kiss."

Despite saying that, Giselle also wanted to see the length Bambietta was willing to go for what she wanted, therefore she got up and kept taunting her by the bloodstained finger so that Bambi' couldn't make the kiss and had to follow until they met a wall on the other side of the room. Finally when Bambietta got hold of Giselle's small frame, she quickly connected her mouth with Giselle's, tightly kissing her for a good 3 seconds. After they parted their mouths, Giselle seemed to blush even more, satisfied of what she got.

"...Are you satisfied now Gigi?"

"A kiss with a zombie..fu~fu..Yeah, it was pleasant. But still not enough."

Giselle grabbed her skirt by two ends, and lifted it up slowly to reveal a huge bulge in her panties, from which her rock-hard cock springed out.

"Now it's time for the main dish."

Bambietta was shocked. Pretty much the whole time she known Giselle, Bambietta was sure that she is just another girl, like the rest of them. However, as it turns out, Giselle's perversion was actually deeply rooted within who "she" really was. A boy or a girl, even though Bambietta did not know for sure, none of that mattered at the moment.

"Listen to me now, Bambi. I want you to lubricate this thing well before...fu~fu...it's going inside you. Understood? As soon as that happens, you will get to taste my blood as much as you want to."

 _Gigi's blood...and...Sex. Those things...I want them..._

The mix of those two ultimate desires, one from her past life and one from the current, made Bambietta Basterbine blush even though she was undead. She nodded to Giselle in confirmation.

"All-riiight!~ Now get on your knees and give me a blowjob."

Bambietta followed the command swiftly, she was panting a little before Giselle's miraculous cock, which was quite big, among all the ones Bambietta experienced when she was alive. It all made her heart pump faster in excitation.

Taking it inside her mouth, sucking, nudging it at the sides and licking with her tongue, Bambietta made "Gigi" throw her head back in awe from the pleasure.

"Oh...yess. Thaat's right. Hah."

 _Getting a blowjob from you is what I always wanted... I love it..._

"Ghaaa.." -let out Bambietta when she finished licking, and her saliva left a thick strand hanging between her mouth and "Gigi's" cock.

In the final scene of their intercourse, Giselle was laying on the floor while Bambietta was mounting her in the Cowgirl position. "Gigi" felt blissful as the waves of pleasure permeated through her body, she was touching Bambietta's beautiful face with her right hand, while letting "Bambi" bite on her finger to get her blood. Bambietta was entranced in the perverse act fully as well.

"Hunh!... Ah!...gi-Gigi, I'm gonna come! Please! Do it now! Come inside meee!" -Bambietta pleaded as the degree of pleasure she was feeling was the highest.

"AAAAH!"

Giselle and Bambietta were now lying close to each other, still trembling a little bit from the amazing pleasure each of them felt.

"I didn't know you wanted to do this with me, in such a manner, I mean the kissing, and being so gentle.."

-said Bambietta now in her normal voice, now that her hunger was sated at least for a while.

"Does this this mean you actually...like me?"

"Yes Bambi. Of course I do. I love you. I love you the most in this world."

"I love you too Gigi!" They hugged tightly, and in this warm embrace Bambietta felt relieved to tears, because she found her small light of hope, a reason not to be so sad anymore, even in this grim world.

 _End of part 2_


	3. Who Giselle really is

When next morning came, Bambietta was feeling better than ever, since her "change". Even the hunger for Giselle's blood didn't seem to bother her so much. She wanted to witness Giselle waking up but when the sun came up and was sending in it's bright rays, Giselle was not anymore in the room for some reason.

That fact made Bambietta worry, so she flew out of the building where they slept, hoping to see her somewhere. Since Bambietta got so used to Giselle's blood, she could easily differentiate it's smell, and it was not uncommon for Giselle to splatter her enemies with said blood, so Bambietta tried to use that factor to find Giselle. After a while of looking around, she finally picked up some clue:

"ahahahn~~"

"haha!"

"ha~~"

It was Giselle's laughter and cheer, she could hear it in the distance. A faint smell of her blood was also coming from that direction. Bambietta rushed as fast as she could toward there.

"hmmnn!"

But the sight was not in the least what Bambietta expected to see:

Giselle was sitting on the lap of another zombiefied person, a handsome boy with blue hair and sharp look. Giselle had her arms around his neck and they were kissing. Or at least, imitating that sort of thing. For some reason the boy was wearing a white quincy uniform, which could only mean that Giselle dressed him like that herself.

"mmn! Mine! You're soooo mine right now! My new, better zombie. I lovvvvve you, hihi!"

"Gi...Giigii?"

Giselle recognised Bambietta's voice and slowly risen her head, but without any excitement.

"Oh it's you. Why are you still alive?"

 _Why..."why am I still alive"? Is that what she is thinking? What happened to the things she was saying in the night yesterday? Did she lie back then? Why did she leave so suddenly now? Why am I being treated like a stranger? This...this is sad. Feels so...sad..._

Bambietta was at the verge of crying. As soon as she landed, her legs crumbled, possibly because of her starvation that now has kicked in, not to mention the psychological duress.

Bambietta slowly crawled toward the "couple" on all fours.

"Really strange...my zombies usually die out when I leave them and go away for a long distance..."

"I...I don't wanna die!"

Bambietta shouted it angered, glimpsed into Giselle's eye, then gave her a powerful slap across the face, that knocked her lying on the ground. Then she quickly bitten into the boy, sucking out his blood violently.

"Urgh...Hey! Leave him alone! I worked very hard to put him together!

"Then explain! Explain why! Why did you leave me?!" -screamed Bambietta in a sobbing voice.

"Hmph."

 _I got so bored.. I wanted a new awesome zombie. Awesome because this one is nothing like my other zombies! He's so powerful, powerful! He will murder those pesky Shinigami in a blink of an eye! And to add insult to a injury, he is a Shinigami himself! Haha! And Bambi's happy face was so totally ruining the mood I had. So I left!_

Bambietta, knowing that she cannot endure life like this for much longer, but also that she cannot run away because she needs Giselle, broken down in tears, and cried heavily while kneeling, covering her face in her palms.

"Guhuu! guhu..."

All of a sudden she felt a strong hug from the front.

"Ohhh! Welllllllcome back, Bambi"

"Who's My little sad zombie girl? When will your torture ever end? Oooh, the poor thing! Wahaha."

"Gigi...you...*snivel*..."

Giselle kept pestering her, including sexual jokes, groping her breasts and playing with what's under her skirt, as long as Bambietta kept the sorrowful act.

That's when Bambietta finally came to the realization:

 _A psychopath. He or she, whichever Giselle really is, is without doubt a mind-bent psychopath. Lover of entropy and misery, in conflict with safety and wellness. A bullying brat, locked in a body of a Sternritter with an enormous power to command._

 _I understand that full well, now. However, there is a human emotion in her as well. I know that because I've seen it. It's just buried deep inside. Buried, under a pile of dead bodies, which increases in size each and every day._


	4. It's sad

(This chapter is a series of recollections)

 **RECOLLECTION 1**

The scene takes place in a karaoke bar, somewhere in the world of the living. It's a solitary room equipped with a microphone stand. The tapestry on the walls includes a bright and energetic design. Giselle Gewelle and zombiefied Bambietta Basterbine are both in the room, dressed in newly bought, colorful clothes, and wearing sunglasses. Standing on the mini-stage, they are singing a song:

Bambi:" _Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the Dead?_ "

Giselle:" _LIVING DEAD GIRL!_ "

Bambi:*whispers*

" _What are you thinking about?_ "

" _What are you thinking about?_ "

Giselle:

" _RAGE IN THE CAGE AND PISS UPON THE STAGE_

 _THERE'S ONLY ONE SURE WAY_

 _TO BRING THE GIANT ~ DOWN_

 _DEFUNCT THE STRINGS OF CEMETERY THINGS_

 _WITH ONE FLAT FOOT ON THE DEVIL'S ~ WING_

 _CRAWL ON ME_

 _SINK INTO ME_

 _DIE FOR ME_

 _LIVING DEAD GIRL!_ "

 **RECOLLECTION 2**

Bambietta Basterbine is being walked on all fours, while wearing a collar and leash that belong to Giselle, who is stepping behind the crawling girl.

They enter a building, with a desolated room containing a big bed.

Inside the room, half-naked figures of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kensei Muguruma and Rose Otoribashi stand lined up on the two sides of the room. Giselle gives Bambietta a strong push with her leg which makes the girl helplessly bump into Kensei's stature. Then, Giselle goes to embrace the white haired boy known as Hitsugaya.

Kensei Muguruma's strong hand grasps Bambietta by her chin, and discourteously brings her up to standing...

 **RECOLLECTION 3**

In a deep cave, hidden from the wrath of Auswahlen, Giselle Gewelle and Bambietta Basterbine have their bodies locked close to each other, while Giselle vigorously sucks out the blood from Bambietta's zombiefied body.

"Wait. Don't take so much blood at once. I don't wanna die too you know..."

Giselle grabs Bambietta's face in the palm of her hand and proceeds to violently smash Bambietta's head against the rocky ground.

"What are you talking about?!"

"How!"

"Many!"

"Times!"

"Have I told you!"

"You're dead!"

As a result, Bambietta's lifeless body lies now before kneeling Giselle. At the sight of it, Giselle's heart is filled with joy and arousal.

"Ah! Bambi!"

* * *

"I..."

* * *

In the throne room of Wahrwelt, Giselle is standing, getting pierced by Juha Bach's blade, which protrudes from her chest. With eyes wide open, and a miserable look on her face, shedding tears, she utters those words:

"I love you, Bambi."

THE END

* * *

 _This chapter concludes my work on this short story. I apologise but I couldn't bring myself to write more about this story, even though I really wish I could. I appreciate if you enjoyed this story._


End file.
